fusion_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
The Galaxy is a dangerous place, enemies abound, fortunately so is the arsenal available to you. Armaments are available in all shapes and sizes, everything from giant beam cannons and lasers, to enemy tracking mines and missiles or multipurpose robotic Sentients. General Information All weapons come with a brief, description and 4 main stats. Some stats may be blank if not applicable to the current weapon. For example beam weapons have no fire rate. *DPS : Damage per Second *Fire Rate: Speed at which the weapon fires. *Level: Weapon Level. Larger levels will be scaled down to ships of lower level. *Range: Maximum distance projectiles / beams will travel. Weapon Types There are six types of armaments available from the various trading posts. *Beam Weapons *Missiles / Torpedoes *Pulse Weapons *Auto Guns (deployable turrets) *Mines *Sentients Each Armament displays an icon next to the purchased item showing the Weapon type. This is helpful when selecting weapon upgrades, as many of the descriptions are misleading. Beam Weapons Beam weapons instantly deliver targeted damage to an enemy after a short lock on. Pulling the right trigger begins the charging the beam weapon, targets can be selected, or switched, with the right stick before releasing the blast. Controls: Fire laser style weapons by pulling the right trigger and changing the target with the right thumb-stick. If no selection has been made the beam will discharge in the direction the right stick is pointed. Examples: Spike A-Beam, Crackshot LR II, Missiles / Torpedoes Missiles and Torpedoes launch after target selection and slowly build up speed, before impacting. Most will chase evading adversaries. Examples: Coffin Nail, C-4Hawk-Eye, Packhound v1 Controls: Fire Missile / Torpedo style weapons by pulling the right trigger and changing the target with the right thumb-stick. If no selection has been made the projectile will launch in the direction the right thumb-stick is pointed. Pulse Weapons Pulse weapons fire single or multiple projectiles at a rapid pace. Continuous firing can lead to overheating resulting in a lower firing rate. Examples: Pulse Hi-Ex, Dirge Rail Gun Mk. Controls: Fire the projectiles in the direction the right Thumb-Stick is pointed. Auto Guns Auto Guns comprise a group of weapons that once deployed will fire at any available hostile targets in range. Only one turret per equipped weapon can be active at a time. Examples: Praetorian Autogun, Deathbloom Autogun, Thumper Autogun Controls: Right bumper will drop the turret at your ships current location. You will be unable to drop another until that unit is destroyed or the timer has reset. After which you can drop another. Mines Mines can be dropped during combat to set up defensible position, along vital chokepoints or as traps for the unwary. Examples: Viper Proximity Mine, Mongoose Proto Trap Controls: Mines can be deployed using the right bumper. Sentients Setients closely follow your ship automatically firing at any hostile targets in range & zipping around the battlefield picking up boosts & Items. They come in Common, uncommon, Rare & Legendary forms. Examples: Healer, Tank , DPS Controls: Targets for Sentients can be selected with the left trigger and right thumb-stick.